A Phoenix's Ultimate War of Fate and Hate!
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Kluke and Co. as they start school a month after the Nene and Deathroy incident. But now love is really starting to flow in the air like never before. And who’s this threat that’s threatening to destory Talta and Jibral Castle town? The battle is ON!
1. May 12th, Part 1

_NOTE: This is the sequel to __A Phoenix meets a Crystal__. Read that story first or nothing will make sense._

_One month after Nene and Destroy,_

_And after returning to school for their studies,_

_And of being pushed back and forth in love,_

_It is time to see what shall happen between these people._

_I welcome you from __A Phoenix Meets a Crystal __to __A Phoenix's Ultimate War of Fate and Hate!_

_Andropov and Kluke's meeting is over! Now it's time for the REAL show to begin. No more 'I think I like her' or 'I really like him'. Now it's Andropov KNOWING he loves her, but what about Kluke? And why does Kluke always get flustered around him? Does she love him too? _

_Previous moments from: __A Phoenix Meets a Crystal_

_'I can't allow these monsters to get to the town.'_

"Feather Protect!"

"I wanted to get a better view, but then a kid built his house there, so now I lost the best view on the village."

"Am not! Jeez, don't jump to conclusions."

"You idiot Andropov! Don't you know her parents are dead?!"

"I'll survive, and as for running home to my mom and dad....they died in a Land Shark attack in Jibral. So I'm sorry your dream won't come true."

_'This first day was a nightmare. Well at least I don't have to do any new introducing since I lived here about 3 months ago, but Andropov must of moved there after I left.... But now I'm in the same group as Andropov....and I think he might be an ok tent mate. He is kind and he doesn't want to hurt my feelings...so I guess that's ok. I'll talk to him sometime so we can talk about preparations. I really think he's a great gu- What the hell?!'_

"Thanks so much Andropov...but...why's this for me?"

"Stop following me like a lost dog!"

"Ms…are you going to stop that bad guy who killed your mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah, Let's go Darling~"

'_Andropov…why is he here? Did he save me? Did….was he….was he the one who saved me from the crazy-ness of my anger? Why did he hug me? Why is he changing again? I…I don't understand.'_

"You like him~"

"Do you want these back?"

"Keep em."

_So now that you had that instant re-cap, now we shall begin._

**May 12****th**** part 1**

**Kluke's Pov**

I woke up and saw the sun gleaming into the open sky. I smiled and sat up from my bottom bunk from Bouquet and I's new bed. We decided adding a bunk bed would give us more room and it was in the same place I used to have my old bed. We restyled the room so it looked like my old room, but we still had the curtain going across for changing privacy. Bouquet even filled that wall with black and white pictures of us fighting the Land Sharks and pictures from where we traveled. I climbed down the three steps ladder and went behind the curtain to change into my uniform, we've had a month off of school in order to rebuild and fix the village. New red flags were made, more flowers then ever before, and Shu's Grander Fushiro fixed his Black Smith shop up as good as new. All the houses were fixed and Schneider moved and went to go live with his sister Sandra in Jibral with Zola and King Jibral, so only Logi and Andropov were in the village. I remember seeing Schneider upset when he left Sahlia to go with his sister, but he smiled when he saw her face slightly drop, meaning she would miss him too. I knew Schneider had a crush on her, but I didn't think Sahlia had a slight crush on him as well. I finished changing into my uniform and I looked at Bouquet who was still sleeping. I shook her shoulder and she blinked and smiled.

"Thanks for waking me Kluke-chan. You can go on without me…" She whispered and she got up and went behind the curtain. I nodded and made my way downstairs and placed my boots on at the bottom step. I ran my fingers through my hair which I planned on keeping down for the day, and smiled.

I ran out the front door and saw Andropov AND Jiro waiting for me.

"Good morning Kluke." Jiro said with high politeness in his voice. Andropov sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hi Kluke, happy you're going back to school?" He asked and he was now fumbling with a button on his uniform, I guessed it wasn't going through its whole. I nodded and walked down the steps and saw Andropov still having a hard time with the button. I walked up to him and placed my hands over his, causing me to blush, and helped him with it.

"There you go Andropov." I smiled and a breeze went by. Jiro cleared his throat.

"I see you decided to keep your hair down. It looks nice." He said and crossed his arms. "I told Shu I would wake him up so you guys can go on ahead. See ya later." He announced and then walked over to Shu's house and knocked on the door. Andropov and I made our way to the school over the long bridge since it was one of the fastest ways.

"So um…..how is your house coming along? I heard you remodeled the inside since the Land Shark messed most of it up since it caused an earthquake when we fought it." I asked while placed my hands behind my back. He sighed and looked down.

"It's coming along ok, but there are still things that need to be done. But how are you? I heard you might move into Schneider's old house." He replied and I smiled.

"Yeah I'm thinking about it. He lived in the small house ahead right? Next to the inn?" I asked while placing a finger to my chin, Andropov laughed.

"How would you move in somewhere you don't remember where it is?!" He laughed and I quickly turned red.

"S-shut up! I can remember once I move it in a couple of days!" I snapped back and he laughed even more.

"I would love to see that happen…"He finished, but then he stopped and looked at me when we finished crossing. I turned and looked at him and I knew my face was asking him 'What's the matter?' But he just shook his head. "It's nothing." I just went with his words and continued to the school with Andropov by my side.

**May 12****th****. Part 1**

Ok I need feedback b/c I haven't written Andropov and Kluke forever it feels like!!! I still need to finish my animation and upload it….and then I'm going to make one for this story.

But can you give me constructive criticism for Andropov and Kluke like if they were in character or not. Or what ideas do you have for my story. I think that your feedback could help me out with typing this story even better then the last one! Sorry for the short chapter…I really wanted to get this out and get feedback before they get to school.


	2. May 12th, Part 2

Sorry for the late update. I was severely sick so I couldn't really get out of bed to my laptop, let alone type.

The new school uniforms are on my page. I think I'm going to make this story much longer then the last one for simple reasons. 1- I think it was a little rushed. 2- I think I need to add a little more romance 3-MUCH MORE ACTION!!! 4-More field trips 5- More life vs. Death moments.

**May 12****th****. Part 2**

**Kluke's Pov**

Andropov and I finally made it to the school and I felt a little bit of relief when I left his side for a mere moment. He was kind of making me jumpy on our way here since he wasn't really making to much eye contact with me, which made my heart also feel hurt.

Once I got inside the classroom, room 103, I smiled when I saw Sahlia already there.

"Kluke, you're in my class! Can you believe that they changed the whole school system and even gave us new uniforms- oh you didn't get yours yet? Girls get new uniforms while the boys uniforms only change colors; I'll show you over to the café so you can get yours." She cheered and I smiled. I looked down at her uniform and felt my eyes slightly widen. Hers was a simple skirt and blouse with a cross-cross vest with a sailor collar and a bow going off the top. The blouse was tan and she had black shoes with dark blue knee socks. I shook my head slightly and looked back at her.

"These uniforms are way different then before. Do I get one like that?" I asked, but Sahlia shook her head.

"No. A-J get the white uniforms, K-R get black, and S-Z get this one. So if Zola and Sandra were here they would get this uniform." She explained as she started to guide me around the school with a simple map in her hands. "Ok, the school decided to make three teams, White, Black, and Tan. So You, Bouquet, and I are on completely different teams, and for the grades we get helps determine if we win a vacation or not. Of course everyone gets that pool field trip coming up, but if one team wins they get to go to UnderSea Caverns and Jibral for the day. Oh! And before I forget Andropov, Jiro, and Bouquet are on the White team, You, Noi, Logi, and Marumaro are on the black team, and Shu and I are on the tan team!....I wish I could switch teams with Bouquet!!!! Oh~ but each team is mixed up with other teams and we might do raffles and such this year too! Kluke-chan…we're here. All the teachers in black are your team leaders so go find them and then come back and meet me here." She explained and I nodded.

I started my way through the crowd and then caught sight of Jiro fixing a button on his White Uniform. I guided myself over to him and he smiled.

"Hi Jiro, do you need help with that?" I laughed as I saw his face turn a deep red as he fiddled with the single button on his shirt. He then gave up and nodded as he placed his arms back at his side. I started to get the button though the hole and when I finished I heard someone call my name.

"Kluke!!!!! Kluke!!!!!" I turned and then felt my back hit the ground and felt someone land on top of me, I swear I heard someone mutter Yuri. "Kluke were not on the same team!!! And your moving out of my house soon!!! You move out soon right!? I need to help you pack later! At least we can still walk to each other's house right?!" She asked and I nodded. I saw her get off me and held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and felt myself get lifted off the ground. I turned my gaze from her eyes to her uniform and saw it was white with an unbuttoned vest, most likely because buttoning it would be to uncomfortable, a light blue shirt under a beautiful, sleeveless dress with one side slightly longer then the other. The skirt ended barely were a girls fingertips ended and the white socks were knee length and the outfit was completed with light blue shoes and a simple tan plaid bow.

"Your outfit is nice Bouquet. And of course we can hang out when I move out later." I told her, and then waved goodbye to my friends and headed over to the Black Team area. They handed me a package and I went over to a bathroom to change.

When I finished changing I looking into the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I had a black dress, which almost looked like a coat, and it had a white color with a snowflake design on it, and the same design was found on the hem of the dress and on the end of the sleeves. They gave me a dark blue die and black knee socks with brown boots. I decided to actually place my hair up in a pony tail for the first day, since my hair would most likely get in the way, and headed out to go met Sahlia.

**May 12****th****. Part 2**

There is a part 3, but I'm too sick to currently type it. So sorry for that. I know this is annoying get chapters in parts but I'm doing the best I can when I'm sick with .Coughing. It's so painful. So please look forward to the week end.


	3. May 12th, Part 3

Sorry for such a late update! Anime-Banzai was fun though, and I bought so much stuff and took a Soul Eater Cast picture, but we didn't have a Soul or Medusa…..or a Liz. I was Patty and I felt so alone because the Liz was only there the day before.

**May 12th.** **Part 3**

**Kluke's Pov**

I walked out of the room and started to look around for Sahlia and then I spotted her talking to Bouquet and sweetdropped. We were all on different teams and that might cause a rivalry to appear since I did here there are events that pin the school teams one against the other. I sighed and walked up to them and Bouquet smiled.

"Hi Kluke~, Bouquet and I were just talking about the teams and she said I was lucky that Shu was on my team."

"But I have Jiro on my Team so I guess that's fair…and Andropov" Bouquet laughed and Sahlia completely flushed, even her ears were red. I laughed and then looked around. I never saw Andropov walk out of the café and I decided to walk away from my friends, muttering a quick goodbye, and waited outside the café. I leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly, but then jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and gazed into the most beautiful azure blue eyes that belonged to Andropov.

"A-Andropov!" I stuttered, caught completely off guard. He smiled and I looked at his white Uniform which was just like the old uniform, but white with a black trim. I sighed and looked down. "It's sad wearen't on the same team. I didn't even know there were teams this year." I whispered and I felt my cheeks start to burn. It was always like this when I was near him, my heart would skip a beat and then start pounding really fast and my cheeks would start to burn as if I stood next to an erupting volcano. I felt his hand lift up my chin and he kissed me on the lips, not a very romantic one, if was more sloppy, but I could feel something in it. I felt my eyes widen and he looked away flustered.

"S-Sorry…I have to g-go n-now b-bye K-K-Kluke." He stuttered and then turned a corner down the hall. I gasped and placed a hand to my lips.

"Did he just……did he just steal my first kiss?" I asked myself aloud, unaware that someone were listening.

**Jiro's Pov**

I was walking just yards away from Andropov as he exited the café and I stopped in my tracks just outside the door when I heard Kluke speak.

"A-Andropov! It's sad wearen't on the same team. I didn't even know there were teams this year." I heard her say, but then I peaked around the corner and I felt my eyes widen, and it felt as if they were about to explode out of my head. I saw Andropov lift up Kluke's chin and kiss her completely on the lips.

'_I wanted to be Kluke's first kiss…… that's it. He must of hurt her feelings now. I'm going to need to talk to him.'_ I thought and then I heard Andropov speak and I listened closely.

"S-Sorry…I have to g-go n-now b-bye K-K-Kluke." And then I heard footsteps going away from me. I peeked around the corner and stared at the back of Kluke.

"Did he just……did he just steal my first kiss?" And then I felt my blood boil and I stormed out past Kluke and after Andropov, not caring what she thought for the moment.

I quickly caught up to the blue haired boy and placed a death grip on his shoulder.

I was not going to let him get away with that.

**May 12th.** **Part 3**

Haha cliffie.

So sorry for the short update…there is a part 4 and this day is so long in the story. It's just I wanted to update and I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer.


	4. May 12th, Part 4

**May 12****th****, Part 4 (I forgot to mention it is a Thursday in the story: If I said another day I apologize)**

**Andropov's Pov**

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and jerk me around, and I now face Jiro. Actually I faced a ticked Jiro, which was not a situation I wanted to ever be in.

"Why the hell did you just kiss Kluke?!" He yelled, his hand now finding its way to my collar and starting to lift me off the ground, why did I have to weight so light?

"Because I did…..is there a problem with that?" I asked with my face slightly turning red, I knew it was going to get him ticked off, but I didn't want anyone to order me around again. Besides, who can tell me who I can and can't like? Or Love?

"Yes…. Yes there is a huge problem. I forbid you from going near Kluke! If I see you near her again, I will beat you into a pulp! I like her and I don't think you should taint her!" Jiro shouted, now releasing me and letting me fall to the ground. I got up and straightened out my shirt, I turned my gaze to the ground and saw that there was already a tear in my uniform.

"Crap."

**Kluke's Pov**

I felt my eyes widen when I saw Jiro head down the opposite hallway then me after he yelled at Andropov.

'How could he just yell at him like that? Or how could he just yell at the guy who kissed me, and saved me multiple times in the past?! Does Jiro care because I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Andropov…and ….Jiro is acting strange?' I wondered as I turned my head around the corner and stared at Andropov from afar. I feel terrible now…how could I just let Jiro do as he pleases? I took a deep breath and rounded the corner and started a light jog over to Andropov.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as I shot him a worried look. He nodded and looked away, I gasped. "He got a tear in your new uniform! Do want to come over to me and Bouquet's house? That'll be the last day I'm there since the house just got accepted to be mine today…err well…that's what I heard anyway." I told him as I bent down to his knees and looked at the gaping tear, it was at least two inches ripped in width and about three inches ripped in length. I sighed and got back to my feet, a frown as plastered on my face. "Do want to help me move in on the weekend?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah…and I can help you move your stuff out today and tomorrow if you want." He requested. I nodded and a smile appeared on my face.

"That would be great." I told him as I pulled him into a hug, but I then jumped away when I realized what I was doing. "S-sorry" I shouted, but he just pulled me into another hug.

"It's ok….." He whispered. I blushed, but then felt how warm his body was, and I started to relax. But I couldn't help but think that someone was watching. And I would place my money on saying it was Jiro.

The classes for the day weren't bad, nor were they good. I had no friends in any of my classes, except for P.E because that's when all the teams, which there aren't many on each team, go against each other, and Bouquet said that she had every other class with Jiro, then the other classes with Andropov. Except for the last class of the day, P.E, that she had both of them together. And she had to stand next to Jiro the whole time so he wouldn't flip out.

I sighed as I gather my things and placed them into my blood colored bag. It wasn't fun when you knew no one in practically all of your classes…it was hard to get by. I sighed and pulled my bag of my shoulder, but then when I turned, I bumped into Jiro.

"Hello Kluke" He welcomed, I ignored it and started to walk away. "So um…do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked, I snorted.

"No. Not after what you did to Andropov. You should really stop being to snobby Jiro, because if you keep this up I won't talk to you. And that says a lot since we've been friends since we've been little." I replied with an annoyed tone. I'm not dealing with him anymore, unless he drops this anger.

"But Kluke, you know that Andropov cannot be trusted. He used you in the past just to get information out of you. I just don't want you to get hurt Kluke. I really like you." He confessed, and I stopped in my tracks, I was standing in the same hallway Andropov was in when he and Jiro fought, that alone made me feel uneasy.

"What?" I asked, and stood in shock as Jiro started to get closer to me. My body was frozen…this was my first confession.

"I really like you Kluke. I think….I think I'm in love with you." He whispered. I gasped and felt his lips connect with mine; my only instinct was to push him away, so I did. He frowned when I followed my thoughts and he sighed. "I guess the old poem way wrong then. I think 'It's better to have loved then not love at all' is wrong." He said as he started to walk away. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait! Jiro, please don't be mad or angry, or sad or anything like that. I just don't have the same feelings. But….I don't think you were really in love with me. I think you just didn't want to see me get hurt again." I told him, and he nodded.

"I'll think about it. That could be correct now that I think about it. I'm sorry about being mean to Andropov, and I hope you two are happy together." He answered, and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we're not going out Jiro!" I yelled, causing many people to turn their attention to me, I looked down, I just couldn't win today. He started to chuckle and I gave him a questionable look. "What's so funny?" I asked, it wasn't like Jiro to laugh out of the blue.

"He kissed you, so I thought you two were going out! Why would he randomly kiss you if you aren't going out?" He asked after answering my somewhat important question. I felt my eyes widen and I slightly gasped.

'_Why would he kiss me? Does he have a crush on me? Why are my cheeks going red….and why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I think strangely when around him? Why am I asking myself so many questions?' _'I started to wonder. Jiro sighed and waved me a goodbye.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Andropov's coming over later….how am I going to act normal and not feel funny?" I whispered to myself, but then I felt a hand on my head and turned to see Andropov.

'_Crap'_ I thought. _'I hope he didn't hear me whispering….' _I hoped, but then I sweetdropped.

"To my- I mean Bouquet's house." I corrected and we were on our way to start fixing his school uniform.

Once I got home I was glomped by a pair of enormous boobs. That was something that happened to me everyday, but not when they were practically hanging out of her shirt because of her uniform. I gasped for air once she released me and I kind of felt invaded because of that. She smiled at Andropov and gasped when she saw the tear in his new uniform.

"What happened? Don't say Jiro did this?" Bouquet asked with a huge inhale of breath coming afterwards. I widened my eyes and made an excuse, I don't want Jiro to be in trouble because he was just on a bump in the road for thinking he liked me!

"Andropov tripped! He uh….yeah he tripped because he uh….didn't see a rock!" I exclaimed, slightly making it up as I went. Bouquet tilted her head and then made an 'oh' noise, but I couldn't tell because of how quiet it was. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok! But Kluke I'm going to go pack up some more of your things if you don't mind." Bouquet informed me as she started to make her way up the stairs, a creak was forming with every other step.

"Ok, but don't pack up my blue outfit, I'm wearing that after school Friday….Oh! And don't pack up my black dress; I think I'm going to change into that!" I shouted, but then turned my gaze over to Andropov. "Do you need something to change into? I think Bouquet might be able to get a pair of shorts from Shu." I told him, but I felt a smile on my face when I heard Bouquet run down the stairs and bust out the door. I kind of knew if I said Shu she would quickly run over there. She returned a moment later and threw a pair of orange and yellow shorts at me. I sweetdropped, "Ok Andropov, you can change into these over there. I won't look I promise." I told him and I turned around and started to look at what was on the kitchen counter, ingredients for cookies such as flour, eggs, sugar, milk, and others. I smiled and remembered that I promised Noi that I would make him some cookies after Nene was defeated. I took out a bowl and started to get the correct amount of ingredients calculated. Once I got all of them in the bowl I started to mix the sweet tasting mixture. I took out an oven pan and placed about an inch by inch liquid so that I could cook more cookies in a shorter time. I placed them in the oven I invented and smiled. That must of taken very little time since I made cookies everyday, but I gazed at the window and saw it must of taken a half an hour since the sun was lower in the sky. I turned and saw Andropov standing there; he seemed to be in some sort of a daze because it looked like he was done for quite some time. "I-I'm sorry….I got sidetracked." I said, a small blush appearing on my checks. He smiled and I felt my cheeks grow warmer. "I-I'll take the pants with a tear now." I whispered and went up the stairs to change, and to retrieve my pin and thread.

I didn't bother placing my hair back up in a pony tail, or to place my yellow belt on. I only had my dark pink wristbands, pink socks, and a thread and needle. Once I returned back downstairs I saw Andropov staring at the cookies in the oven, I giggled.

"You look like a little kid in a candy store with no money!" I exclaimed, the face he was making was so cute, err um…well yeah cute. "I can give you some to take home later." I told him. He nodded and I saw his cheeks go red.

"You….you look nice" He murmured. I blushed and looked away.

"T-thank you" I whispered and sat at the table with him. I placed his pants on the table and started to make a knot around the metal of the pin and started to poke the needle through the fabric.

It didn't take to long to fix the broken material, but it did take some time because the cookies finished cooking and cooling just after I was done. I took out a basket with blue cloth in it and placed the cool sugar cookies in the basket. I had about ten that wouldn't fit so I took out a basket with a fuzzy pink material and placed them in there for Andropov.

"Here Andropov, you can take these home with you now. I think I can start moving by myself tonight." I started but he cut me off.

"No it's fine. I know the layout of Schneider's house so I can help you with choosing what room can be what. The top floor has three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and an office or storage room. The bottom floor has a kitchen, bathroom, a dining room, and a storage room, or you can use it as something else.' He said in a monotone manner. I felt my eyes widen. It was if he been in that house his whole life because he knew the layout so well.

"Ok. Thank you!" I cheered. His face turned red and he looked away.

"Y-yeah"

He changed back into his uniform pants and we had Bouquet return the shorts to Shu. I grabbed a box full of books and my mother's things while Andropov grabbed a wooden crate with my clothing in it. We started crossing the bridge and I smiled.

"Thank you again for helping me." I said, and he exhaled deeply.

"No problem. I love to help you." He replied and I blushed.

'_Love, L-o-v-e, such a complicated word, I don't think anyone can really explain what it means. The dictionary states that it means to have a huge liking to another person. But I don't think that's entirely right. I wonder what it really means.'_ I started to ponder as I finished crossing the bridge and placed the boxes on the empty floor. It felt….home like. I gazed and Andropov was right, the kitchen was on the first floor, and it was right when you walked in too. I smiled and turned my gaze to him.

He was just amazing.

**End of May 12****th**


	5. May 13th, Part 1

**Friday: May 13****th**** Part 1.**

**Kluke's P.o.v**

I talked to the principal and they said it was alright for me to be excused from school today so I could move. As I walked across the bridge for the hundredth time today, I saw that the school was being let out.

"There goes trying to finish so I could go back to school…"I whispered to myself. I re-opened the door to my new house and placed the final box down on the floor. I started to remember what Andropov stated yesterday:

"_No it's fine. I know the layout of Schneider's house so I can help you with choosing what room can be what. The top floor has three rooms, a bathroom, a bedroom, and an office or storage room. The bottom floor has a kitchen, bathroom, a dining room, and a storage room, or you can use it as something else."_

I sighed and carried three out of the twelve boxes upstairs so I could get my blankets, towels, and small decorations out. As I started to make my bed, since Schneider left his old bed set, side table, and dresser behind, it was easier to move in onto the upper floor. I started to place my comforter on the bedspring and mattress, and then I heard a knock at the door. I smiled, thinking it was Andropov.

As I gazed at my finished bed, which had a picnic style blanket with two white and three red pillows at the top, then I turned to my dresser. It had all my clothes perfectly placed away, then I turned to look at my nightstand, it had my mother's lipstick and a family photo on it, along with a simple clock I made. I gasped when I heard a loud banging at the door now. I left it be, I wanted to finish my house in peace, so I muttered a 'sorry' to the person at the door, acting as if they would hear it. As I finished my bedroom, newspapers and photo's on the opposite wall, and a simple desk facing the window, and a fairly small bookshelf in the corner, I heard another bang on the door, flesh continued to meet the wood. I quickly grew angry and stormed down the stairs, I took a glance at my nine boxes left, and opened the door, only to have a potato sack cover my vision from the evening sky, my voice was muffled as I started to kick and squirm, eventually getting out of the holder's grip, but the sack was removed me, but the room was so dark I couldn't see them, they gagged my mouth, tied rope on to my wrists and ankles, placed me back in the bag and threw me onto their back, I collided with something on his other shoulder and I gasped

_Someone, or something, was trying to take me away. And that light breathing next to me might mean they have one of my friends too…_

**Bouquet's P.o.v**

I sighed, it was early evening, and Sahlia wouldn't open her door, when I came back to see if she was ok, the door was wide open and everything was a mess, and she was a neat person! I felt my body tremble and I let out one single scream,

"SAHLIA-CHAN!!!!!!"

I quickly heard footsteps behind me to see Shu, Marumaro, and Noi. They were in their normal attire and they all had worried looks on their faces.

"Bouquet…Kluke, Andropov, and Jiro are gone…"Shu started, and I know heard a slight cries coming from Jiro's house, why didn't I hear that before? "Now Sahlia too? We need to warn the villagers. Something's up, and I don't like it." He finished, but we heard the roar of an engine and I ran to the rail that protected me from falling off the mountain side. The others followed as we watched four potato sacks get loaded onto a truck, then take off. I heard Shu groan and then summon his Blue Dragon shadow. "Bouquet, hop on, we're going after that truck. Marumaro and Noi, warn the head villager and then follow us! This is going to be a rough ride Bouquet!" Shu yelled and then took off, my screaming echoed into the night.

**Sahlia's P.o.v**

_'Why are the soft footsteps now so rough, as if we're running away?'_

**Andropov's P.o.v**

_'Why did I let them take me? Why was I so weak?'_

**Jiro's P.o.v**

_'What happened? Why did __**they**__ take me? Who is he, his long blue hair and her pink ponytail is the last I remember of them…'_

**Friday: May 13****th**** Part 1.**


	6. May 13th, Part 2

**Friday: May 13****th**** Part 2.**

**Marumaro's P.o.v**

Maro! This wasn't good, Maro! Noi and I finished the talk with the Village Leader and now the village is on lockdown, Maro! As Noi and I ran out of the Village Gate, we saw a note that said this, Maro!:

_ 'We took your friends so we could follow in lord Nene's footsteps, now that three of the seven Warriors of Light are gone, there's no way to stop us._

_ Love Pink and Blue'_

I gasped, Maro! And I had Noi place the note in his pocket, Maro! We need to get Shu and Bouquet, Maro! But Noi insisted that we told King Jibral, so that first Maro!

**Shu's P.o.v**

"How is it possible that they caught Sahlia, Kluke, Andropov, and Jiro, and then get out of our sight?!" I yelled Bouquet whimpering behind me.

"Stop yelling Shu!" She yelled, causing my ear to pop. I slightly cursed, but Bouquet then continued to cry, Blue Dragon landed on a cliff that was near Jibral and dissolved back into my normal shadow. Bouquet latched only my torso. "Shu! Why does this always happen to us? Why is Kluke always the one suffering?" She cried, and I sighed.

"I don't know, I can't answer that. But Bouquet…crying won't get us anywhere, let's go talk to Zola about it." I assured her, then turned my head to face Jibral.

The King needs to know, and Schneider needs to know that Andropov got kidnapped.

As we arrived by air and landed on the platform that over looked the ocean, the King, Zola, Schneider, and Sandra were waiting for us. Bouquet blew her nose onto her apron and ran up to Zola to seek comfort from another female. I bowed down to the King.

"Someone kidnapped Kluke, Sahlia, Jiro, and Andropov from Talta Village earlier this evening." I informed them, causing Schneider and Sandra to gasp, and Zola and King Jibral to grow worried and concerned. Then the doors behind them burst open to reveal Noi and Marumaro.

"Note, Maro! Note, Maro! From the ones who took Kluke away, Maro!" Marumaro shouted. Zola placed a finger to her chin.

"Ones? Your majesty…I mean….Jibral, more them one person took them, so we know for sure that there is a group of two or more behind this." Zola announced. Noi took out the note and handed it to Zola for reference, she read it aloud: "'_We took your friends so we could follow in lord Nene's footsteps, now that three of the seven Warriors of Light are gone, there's no way to stop us. Love Pink and Blue'"_

"They stated they worked for Nene, so it must be them…But why didn't they help Nene before?"

"Maybe because they knew that he would lose. Those two never liked to follow someone else's orders unless they were easy." Schneider started. "Their names are Cynthia and Lemaire." I gasped and felt Bouquet hook onto my arm. His Majesty stood and started to walk back inside, once he got in I heard him yell to a soldier to get information on the two people who took our friends away.

**Andropov's P.o.v**

Urgh…My whole right side hurts, what was I sleeping on a rock? I wondered as I tried to stretch, but found it impossible since my arms were tied. I attempted to speak, but my mouth was blocked by some sort of gag. I started to chew on it, and with it being such a weak fabric I broke through it, I started whispering to myself.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, but then heard a mumble of a response next to me. I gasped, I wasn't alone. I felt us hit a bump and I lifted off the ground and landed back onto the hard object. "So much for sleeping on a rock…."I whispered. I then heard something hit my surroundings, the sack, and saw that the fabric got darker. "Water…" I wondered, but then heard us stop and the truck's engine was turned off. I kept quiet and felt myself get picked off the object, and carried somewhere where I heard water dripping. Soon I heard three things being dropped and soon I was dropped as well. The sack was removed from me, along with the ties on my wrists and ankles, and I gasped at where I was and who I saw "Cynthia and Lemaire… Under Sea Caverns…" I started, but they just started to laugh, until I felt something press against my back, it was squishy, yet comfortable at the same time, I felt arms wrap around my neck and slightly gasped when I just judged how a girl's chest, but I pushed that aside and turned to see Kluke.

"Andropov….thank goodness you're safe…thank goodness." She whispered in my ear, I felt something tickle my neck, her hair was down and she was in her outfit I saw her in last, a black, no sleeved, turtle necked dress with no yellow belt, hair down, and her simple matching dark pink wrist warmers and socks with short brown shoes. She looked as if she was crying. "I was so worried that you got hurt or was scared or if you think I ran away or if you also got taken away…or…or…I was just so scared…." She whispered and dug her face into my neck, I heard two other people stand and face Cynthia and Lemaire, it was Sahlia and Jiro.

"Why did you take us here?" Jiro ordered, but Cynthia just laughed.

"We need you all out of the picture, so we left you here to die, got it?" She told us as she and Lemaire started to leave. Jiro chased after them, but the entrance to the cave was blocked before he could get to them, he started to push the giant object, which looked like a rock, but had no success. He started to summon his shadow but then gasped and felt his neck, there was some sort of black necklace there, and we all had it. Kluke wiped her tears away and stood up.

"Sorry…I was overreacting just now Andropov." She whispered and I nodded slowly, now thinking about how I was judging the feel of her chest and I felt my cheeks grow warm, I was such a hormonal boy, and that thought caused me to sigh. Kluke stood and offered a hand to help me off the ground, and I brushed off my clothes, it was my old outfit I wore to support Nene, but the symbols were now gone and I had Talta's town symbol there instead. I took off my scarf and placed it on Kluke's shoulders.

"You might get cold in here." I told her, but she just smiled.

"It's really long so we can share it." She said as she stood on my left and wrapped it around her neck and mine, we had about a foot extra that was between us, I saw her cheeks grow red when my arm brushed across hers.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered. She muttered a 'Yeah' and Sahlia just stared.

"A…Are we going to die here? How will we get out?" She asked as she started to walk towards Jiro. She too started to push the rock, but it still wouldn't move. "Is there another way out?" She asked, but I sighed, I wasn't really sure. Jiro then asked me something that caught me off guard.

"Andropov…how do you know those two? Did you have something to do with this?"

**Friday: May 13****th**** Part 2.**


	7. May 13th, Part 3

**Friday: May 13th Part 3.**

**Andropov's P.o.v**

"…" I stayed silent for a while, all of us still by the past opening of the cave. I sighed and leaned against the rock that blocked our possible only exit. I looked at Kluke, she looked serious, but in her eyes I saw that she also wanted an answer. I sighed again and looked at her. "I meet them a couple times while working under Nene and General Logi. I've heard that they both have shadows, but I've never gained information on what they were. They never really did anything since they never liked to get working, so that's probably why you guys never met them during the battle. That's all I know, I might remember more on the way, but that is what I remember about them." I informed and insured them. Kluke exhaled and smiled.

"Waiting won't do us any good. Let's at least walk around and see if there's any food or an exit. There's plenty of water, we will just want to boil it before drinking it….the only problem is that we can't use our Shadows or any powers, so I can't make fire with Phoenix till we find a way to get these collars off. So this could be a difficult task. But let's not just stay here, we won't gain anything." Kluke said, starting to turn away from us and walk. Sahlia nodded and followed next there. I walked to her other side while Jiro walked behind us, Sahlia slowing drifting back to walk next to him. I sighed and saw Kluke rub her shoulders, her arms must have been freezing in here. I started taking off my jacket, revealing my long sleeved t-shirt that Kluke called my Tenkai outfit, and I handed the jacket to her. She happily took it and put it on. It was a little too big for her, but I could tell she was warmer. As we continued to walk we came to a shallow water area that had a deep area in the corner, so deep I couldn't see the bottom. Sahlia was about to dip her foot in when Jiro stopped her.

"If you walk in cold water you'll get colder. There's a path over there we could take." He said, pointing to a very narrow passage. Sahlia muttered an 'oh' and followed Jiro inside. The passage was so narrow you have to have you back against the wall and walk sideways to get through it. It took awhile, but once we made it out, we stretched our feet for a moment and continued to walk on.

Soon we came across another shallow pond, but this one had no deep spots and it had a thin and natural bridge going across it. I sighed, it seemed like we were going in circles, the scenery in this place looked the same, all of it. Multiple shades of purple colored the walls, and they were all the same type of shells, just different shapes. I muttered something in annoyance, but no one heard me. I looked at my feet and saw the ground was soft and must have been covered in water not to far back since it was wet. I then gasped while I was crossing the bridge last, right behind Kluke.

"What is it?" She asked, but I just pointed down and she gasped. "It can't be…that this placed get's flash floods every so often? It looks like one happened not too long ago." She announced. I nodded, that's just what I found out, and I have a feeling that's why were brought here.

**Bouquet's P.o.v**

We've been in the castle forever, trying to figure out where the others were taken. I sighed, it was hard for the scientists in the basement to get information on characters they've never heard of in the main battle. But Schneider and Sandra did say that they worked for Nene, so why didn't they help Nene win against us? We could have lost the battle if they showed up. Urgh, this was too hard to think about. I want to see Shu, but he's walking around the town, angry that Kluke was taken away again. I remember when I met them, he told Kluke he wanted to protect her, so he must be thinking he failed in doing so. Poor Shu, my poor Darling. He has to suffer so much right now. I quickly sat up, off my bed and walked out of my room, and I felt chills run down my spine when I passed the room that I stayed in last time with Sahlia and Kluke. The room we burnt down and found the secret passage in. I opened that door, to see that there had been slight repairs since the fire, I walked over and saw that there was a carpet over the passage again, I removed it and opened the latch and climbed down. There were answers in here before, maybe there will be some more again.

As I climbed down and finally reached the bottom, I got my Tenkai pink skirt caught on a nail, but I got it off without tearing it. I had my pink purse over shoulders and I smiled that I brought it with me because once I got to the door where we once looked through the key hole, I saw the burnt lock still on the ground, and I picked it up and placed it in my purse, then I felt a wave of memories hit me, the words Kluke and Sahlia said back then.

"_I found this when I first got here, I tripped over it, climbed down, and when I got back you guys were here. We need to blockade the door so no one sees were we are."_

"_Pack your bags with things you'll need, were not staying here any longer. I'll go run to the kitchen."_

"_I'm lighting this stuff on fire, so then they have to get the people out of the place. We're going to leave Shu and Jiro here, just in case… but if you see them, don't tell them anything!"_

"_Good bye everyone…."_

"_It's ok, ready?"_

"_Ok, climb down until you find the floor, then wait for me."_

"_I found it."_

"_Be quiet, and sit down."_

I felt tears stream down my pale face as I remembered that time, the time Kluke informed us about everything. I walked into the room that still had Nene's symbol in it, but it was broken up and I smiled when I saw that. But then I turned and saw the same ropes and chains that held Andropov captive. I picked up a rope and gasped when I had another flashback.

"_Sir, the Warriors of Light, female room is on fire! It must have been caused by a failed attack!"_

"_What are you guys doing?"_

"_Shhh…we were never here ok Andropov. Now tell me something, is King Jibral on your side?"_

"_I'm sorry, but no. You said you needed time to think, but you really just needed to give orders. I can't believe you Andropov…I thought I could trust you."_

"_What are you doing in here Kluke? Why did you take his Scouters? We need it to get a communication device."_

"_Bouquet, transform into a skateboard!"_

"_Hippo-chan, Har-lu-lu-lu!"_

"_KING JIBRAL IS ON NENE'S SIDE!"_

"_Marumaro and Noi! They're in Talta after King Jibral's orders! We need to save them!"_

"_Hold on tight. I'm going at hyper speed!"_

I smiled and then remembered something. Whatever happened to that book? I gasped and ran out of the room and back up the hatchway, back in the room, covered the passage with the carpet, and dashed out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Where did that book ever go? I wondered as I ran out of the castle and started to run towards the exit of the town. That book might hold some answers! I'm sorry Shu, my Darling, but I need to try and remember some past events to try and help my best friends!

That's what I was thinking as the sun started to go behind the mountains, nighttime was coming and I didn't care as I transformed my feet into a skateboard. I was going to hit every stop until I found that book, starting with Talta, ending with Nene's fallen ship in the past war zone!

**End Friday: May 13th **


	8. May 14th, Part 1

**May 14****th Part ****1**

**Bouquet's P.o.v**

I woke up somewhere near Talta, for I saw the town not too far away from me. I gasped when I saw my feet were still part skateboard, but I quickly used a tree to help me get back up and I started to head towards Talta. I quickly transformed my feet back and ran into the village, multiple people asked me where the others are, but I said I didn't know and that I needed to find a book. They also informed me that the children wanted to finish decorating Kluke's house and I gave them information to do so. I didn't really pay attention to any question except some of them. I ran around the whole town, but couldn't find anything. I waved goodbye and transformed my feet into a skateboard again, riding away from the village. I stopped and then tried to think were the girls and I gone after that.

"Ah! The Hospital Ruins! No wait! Lago Village was before that!" I yelled as I went full speed toward Lago Village. I needed the information from that book…I hope!

**Shu's P.o.v**

"What do you mean that she left!? Did she say anything!?" I yelled while punching a wall, we were standing next to a room that looked as if it were on fire sometime in the past, the door was open and Zola said the carpet was moved, also she said that the door to the Nene room was open from the inner door. I couldn't believe that Bouquet ran off somewhere! "I need to find her!" I shouted as I turned and was about to run down the corridor, but Zola cleared her throat and I looked at her strangely. "What?"

"We need to focus on the bigger problem at hand, besides Bouquet probably left for something important. She might have gotten a lead and forgot to inform us. For now let's try getting more information. We were about to take a Mechat to see if we could find anything. Would you like to go Shu?" She asked me. I nodded and we both started to walk down to the courtyard to try to find our friends who went missing.

Don't worry guys, I'll find you.

**Bouquet's P.o.v**

I had finally gotten out of Lago Village and managed to get to the Hospital Ruins, which were defiantly now in chaos. No more monsters were there and it was worse than I remembered. As I traveled throughout the whole thing, it seemed that nothing was there. I did get lost along the way, but then when I made it to the huge room we stayed in preciously I heard voiced and I peaked in to see a girl with dark shade of pink hair that was in a pony tail, and a male with long and dark blue hair, I slightly gasped when I saw that the male was holding a book, the one I was searching for! I was about to barge in, but then I decided against that, I should tell the others were they were hiding, the ones who took Sahlia and Kluke away! I started to run away, not knowing if they knew I was there, and I tripped when I was below them on the lower level. I heard them wonder what it was and I bolted out of the front door and climbed through the dirt path and I summoned my hippo shadow.

"Har-lu-lu-lu! Hippo-chan! Let's transform my feet into a skateboard with a rocket!" I yelled and my shadow listened to my command. Just then, the ground underneath me started to shake and I launched myself off the ground and started the rocket, causing me to stay off the ground. I saw the two people from the inside emerge calling their shadows Yarovit and Deucalion. I gasped, but then saw a Mechat off in the distance. "SHU!" I yelled when I saw my darling on board. I turned back to them and saw the girl glaring at me.

"YOU ARE NOT PRETTIER THEN ME!" She shouted and her shadow started to launch tentacles at me. I gasped and dodged, I noticed the book in the male's hand and I went full speed at him.

"I need that book!" I yelled as I stretched a hand out to grab it, be moved away and I turned around and faced him.

"Not on your life!"

"Grr…then I'm going to have to put my life on the line to get it!" I shouted and turned my feet back to normal, softly landing on the ground, he was across from me and I summoned my shadow. I saw someone land next to me and I smiled when I saw it was Shu. "Darling!"I cried as I glomped him, but he sighed and looked at me.

"You can't fight remember Bouquet?" He informed me. I muttered an 'oh'.

He was right; I never liked or was ever good at fighting anyone.

**Kluke's P.o.v**

We walked for so long, but managed to come to an end when we came to a huge pool of water, and some sort of snake serpent swimming beneath the surface. I grimaced when I saw it. It was huge and I don't think we would be able to face it. It was HUGE! We turned back and were about to take the narrow passage when I walked into the cold water to inspect the deeper water, it was a strong current that almost pulled me in. I smirked and looked at everyone.

"I think I just found our way out." I informed them as I jumped into the deep water and disappeared under the surface. I heard a splash after me and saw Andropov, with Sahlia and Jiro behind him. I kept bumping into rock passage, causing some of my skin to tear open and infect the water with blood. Soon I heard a crack, but I didn't feel anything. I turned my heard around and saw that Andropov's collar had broken off, the one that was stopping his powers from emerging. I gasped as I was shot into Open Ocean and I quickly swam to the surface, getting a breath of fresh air. The others soon appeared behind me, Sahlia was being held my Jiro and I smirked. Looks like they were finally closer, but we needed to get out of this open ocean and we need to find the ones who did this to us, but I started to feel light headed and lifted a hand to my head to see my arms wasn't the only thing bleeding. I felt the world around me go dark and I felt two arms wrap around me.

**Andropov's P.o.v**

"Kluke!" I yelled when I saw her start to close her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started to swim for the surface along with Jiro and Sahlia. Once we reached the surface, our ankles were still in the water but the sun was keeping us warm. It was a nice and cool feeling, as if we were at the beach. I quickly ran to nearby rock and placed her on it, and I ripped a piece of my scarf off and used it to bandage her head and arms. I did the same for me and the others. Not much of the scarf was left after that, but it did help us not get our cuts infected. Kluke looked as if she had just gotten out of a war zone, her dress was torn in multiple places, and her right eye was covered with the scarf, along with some wraps on her arms and legs. Her left shoe had a huge tear right on top of her ankle, but it didn't look like her shoe would break completely, which was good. I had Jiro help me put her on my back and we started to walk into the woods, her appearance was terrible, and sadly it made my heart churn when I saw her in such an injured manor. I felt a frown appear on my face, she found a way out just like always, but she's also the one who gets injured the most in the end. Life's not fair on her, it always smacks her back in the face, but she always stands tall, as if the phoenix always keeps her afloat. I saw an opening ahead and stopped to look back at Jiro, who was blushing as he carried Sahlia on her back.

"There's an opening ahead, should we camp out there?" I asked him, he nodded and walked ahead of me. He gently got Sahlia off his back and placed her on the ground, I did the same with Kluke. We both sat across from them and sat against a tree just across the small opening. I sighed. "Why did my collar break off and not anyone else's?" I asked allowed, Jiro crossed his arms.

"Well you probably hit that wall so hard it knocked it right off…now if we could only find a way to get mine and the girls off too. Do you think your crystals can get them off? I mean, your powers are back so you might be our only chance until we meet up with the Jibral castle and get the scientists to get them off." Jiro suggested. I pondered this for a moment before I stood and summoned my shadow. I have to try my hardest, because everything is on my shoulders now….Kluke….Sahlia…..Jiro….everyone, I will help you.

**Bouquet's P.o.v.**

"Darling," I yelled, as I watched the angry female attack Shu, his body twirling in the air as he hit the sandy ground, I saw something huge out in the distance and I gasped, this is where I was before, the final battle against Nene….our final battle grounds. This was where….this was where…..we fought Nene….

**May 14****th Part ****1**


	9. May 14th, Part 2

**May 14****th Part ****2**

**Bouquet's P.o.v**

I gasped and I then looked back at the enemy, this wasn't good, she just beat Shu, and the shadow of hers seems really dangerous…I screamed and watched her just start to laugh. I fell to my knees.

"What is it girly!? Are you finally going to say I'm prettier!!!! All of our followers say you're prettier and it's not fair!!!" She shouted, and I shivered in fear. She beat Shu…I was surely going to be beaten right? I then felt something inside me snap, as if she somehow ticked me off. Then I thought back and my hands turned into fists. She hurt Shu…they stole the book I searched for in order to see if I could get clues on where Kluke was. I stood back up and transformed my ankles on the outer side, the bone transforming into some sort of dagger like appearance, I then concentrated the transformation on my nails, causing them to grow. I glared up at her with a pissed off expression.

"How dare you hurt Shu! My poor Darling!!!!" I shouted as I started to run at her, my four inch nails clawing at her, but she was able to dodge easily, tentacles were launched at me and I screamed in pain as one hit my hip, throwing my into the sandy ground. My transformation came undone and I cried out in pain, a landed slightly on a rock, not very well on my part, but for her sake it was good. I felt my side start to sting as I attempted to get up, my body was wounded and it was shaking as I got back up on my feet. I walked towards Shu and stood in front of him in a protective stance. The other female laughed. I only glared. "You hurt Shu, for that I won't forgive you!" I yelled and picked up a close by rock and threw it at her. She just laughed and her hands turned into fists.

"You really thought that would work on me?! Silly girl you must be insane!" She yelled and threw her hands up into the air. "So dumb, so retarded, so worthless, unlike me who always had plenty of beauty and smarts, hahahahahaha, you're so useless!" She shouted, and I just stayed in my stance in front of Shu.

"You're right. I am dumb at times, retarded when it matters most. And on my part always useless like when we fought Nene. But I am smart at times and unlike you I know when to give up, yet I always try my hardest and always achieve what I want because I am not a…a ….an ugly bitch like you!" I yelled as I transformed my feet into a skateboard, picked up Shu and fly up high as I watched her temper rise, I quickly flew over her to watch her temper rise within seconds.

"I'm not an ugly bitch!!!!" She yelled as she threw tentacles everywhere, I quickly flew over to somewhere safe and let Shu down and flew back over to continue the fight.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" I shouted as I landed on the grounded and started to circle her, my skateboard never disappearing.

"Neither am I!"

The fight had begun.

**Andropov's P.o.v**

I carefully aimed a crystal at Jiro's collar, it quickly chipping the black circle. I smirked.

"It must need extremely sharp and hard objects to break it, Sahlia, your next then Kluke." I told Jiro and Sahlia, Jiro pulled his collar off and quickly hooked what was left of it onto his belt. "What are you doing?" I asked as I watched Sahlia start taking her collar off after I had hit it with a crystal. Jiro held out his hand and Sahlia handed him her old collar.

"We might need it, now we need to carry Kluke back to Talta so she can get proper medical treatment." Jiro explained.

"But what about telling Jibr-" Sahlia started, but Jiro cut her off.

"There's no time for that now, we need to help Kluke and tell the others we're ok." Jiro explained as he lifted Kluke up and placed her on my back.

We had no idea what we were going to run into on our way home.

**Jibral's P.o.v**

I sighed at the current situation at the old fight zone where the Shadow Users fought Nene. I sighed and looked at Schneider and Logi who were now in front of me.

"Schneider, go find the missing children, Sahlia, Andropov, Kluke, and Jiro. Logi, aid Bouquet, Shu, and Zola in a battle at the old fighting grounds with Nene. I order you to go now or they will die! Go!" I ordered, throwing my hand in front of them and watching them salute and leave. I lifted my sword and looked back at the soldiers behind me. "We're aiding in the fight as well. Gather some Blade Masters, only five. Then gather 10 soldiers, we will need some here to protect the kingdom just in case. Send some soldiers to Talta, and send Blade Masters to the front gates. We also need to protect the surrounding towns." I informed and then saluted as they left to follow my orders. This was going to be the final fight, I just know it.

**May 14****th Part ****2**

Sorry for the late update, I was grounded so I couldn't post the chapter, but I'm going to post this for now so you have something to look forward to in the next chapter


	10. May 14th, Part 3, Final

**May 14****th****, Part 3: Final**

**Kluke's P.o.v**

Ugh my head, it hurt so much….I couldn't think straight. Wait, am I moving by horse back? No….someone's carrying me on their back. I started to open my eyes and slightly gasped. I saw light blue hair, it was a lovely sight to see when I woke up, I knew who was carrying me now.

"Andropov…." I whispered and he jumped slightly.

"Kluke you're up!" He exclaimed as I looked up to see Sahlia and Jiro walking in front of us. We where almost out of the forest and I smiled.

"Thank goodness…" I whispered. Andropov stopped to allow me to get off his back. I then heard a noise in the distance and gasped when I saw a Mechat. It lowered itself in front of us and I smiled when I saw King Jibral exit from the opening door. "King Jibral….where's everyone else?!" I asked as I ran towards him, other's following me. He sighed.

"They are fighting the ones who kidnapped you, truth is, I didn't think I would run into you, I told Schneider too, I'm going to need to inform him to stay in the town now. But this is not the time to be complaining, the people where fighting, they wanted you four out of the picture. But knowing Andropov, he already told you. didn't he?" The King informed us, gaining a nod from Andropov. "Besides, we need all of you in the fight. We're attacking from above-hold on; someone's trying to contact me. Ok I understand, we'll be there shortly. I just received the status report, Shu is down, Bouquet is fighting the female, and Zola is in a heated battle with the male. We need to hurry." King Jibral said, and I quickly grew angry.

Bouquet, she hated fighting…..I don't want her to fight the person who brought Shu down….

"I'm going!" I stated, starting to walk away, but Andropov grabbed my shoulder.

"Use Phoenix, you collar is off. I'm also going with you."He said and I nodded with a determined look on my face. Sahlia and Jiro boarded the Mechat. Sahlia gave me the thumbs up and I smiled. Then I looked at the King.

"Where is it?" I asked him, I needed to know where the battle was.

"Where we fought Nene, now go Phoenix, Crystal!" He yelled and outstretched a hand. I nodded.

"Let's go, PHOENIX!" I yelled, throwing and arm up. I started to glow multiple shades of green and soon my shadow morphed into Phoenix's blue figure. I smiled. "Let's go Andropov." I said as I climbed onto Phoenix's back. Andropov followed and we took off, at full speed.

**Bouquet's P.o.v**

"Kyaa!!!" I screamed as I felt my body tumble to the sandy ground. I wasn't winning I can tell you that, and I was almost out of energy, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. Shu was awake, but he couldn't move his body. He was watching me lose, getting thrown around like a ragdoll. I'm so useless… I thought as I stood up once again, I transformed my nails so they were sharp and longer, but it seems it was no use, I couldn't get close to her. I felt tears fall down my face as I watched her shadow head towards me. This was it. I was going to die here.

"Feather Protect!"

'Huh? Who's yelling?' I wondered as I opened my eyes to see a Phoenix in front of me.

"Kluke!" I yelled as I wiped away some of my tears, Andropov was standing next to her and I felt a wave of relief run over me. "You're all ok….thank goodness. I guess I didn't need that book after all." I whispered as I started to get up, only to fall back down. "Damn it. I'll help fight from the back!" I called to them as I watched feather protect disappear. Kluke nodded and took a run towards Cynthia.

This battle wasn't going to last long.

**Kluke's P.o.v **

I quickly wanted to punch something, how dare anyone do this to poor Bouquet. She never liked to fight, yet someone would do something to her. How could they, she can be spoiled sometimes, but she's really nice. And I am not going to let anyone to continue to hurt my friends. This is-

"-going to be the Final Fight!" I yelled as I had fire light onto my hands, I quickly ran towards the enemy and launched myself into the air, spinning, causing the fire on my hands to blaze around me. Andropov ran and attacked from the back.

"AH!" Cynthia yelled as she was hit in the leg with a crystal shard. It penetrated her skin, causing blood to ooze out of the back of her leg. I gasped and watched her pull the crystal out and throw it to the ground. "You can't be me that easily!" She yelled as I stopped my twirling flames, she launched a tentacle at me and I gasped.

"Feather Protect!" I yelled and a protective shield was wrapped me. I was panting, this wasn't good. My vision was already getting blurred from my injuries starting to open up. I reached up to my face and pulled off the bandage that was covering my eye. I blinked a couple times and realized that I was still able to see out of it. I tightened the jacket that Andropov lent to me and I cracked my knuckles. I didn't want to have to fight every single time my life went back to normal. I slightly growled when another tentacle hit the shield. I wasn't going to last long inside the Feather Protect. I needed to think of a plan and fast. I gasped as I saw the shield start to crack. I quickly placed my hands stretched out in front of me and braced for impact. I heard the shield break and I slightly screamed. "Flarus!" I yelled. A spin of fire erupted from my hands and hit the tentacles of the shadow, causing Cynthia to scream. I was breathing heavily now, harder than before. I saw Andropov run over to me.

"Kluke….Kluke are you ok? Come on Kluke; please tell me your ok?" He pleaded as he lifted my head and torso off the ground. I nodded and gave him a small smile. I lifted a hand up to his cheek and smiled.

"I'm ok Andropov…I….I love you…" I whispered, a blush burning its way onto my face. Andropov's eyes widened and he grinned at me.

"I love you too!" He said as he pulled me into a hug. I smiled and then heard Cynthia start laughing.

"I'm….I'm not done yet…." She snickered as she pulled herself up from the ground. She looked over to her partner in crime and saw that soldiers where aiding Zola in defeating him. She watched his muscular figure fall to the ground and she just started laughing. "I'm not going to lose to a couple of ugly brats like you!" She yelled but then I watched as two figures fell in front of me.

"Cat's Scratch!" I heard one of them yell as claws emerged from her hands and hit Cynthia, knocking her out as well. I rubbed one of my eyes and saw it was Sahlia and Jiro, Jiro turned around and ran past me and towards Bouquet and Shu, Bouquet must have dragged her body over to Shu because she was now next to him and attempting to aid in his wounds. I tried to pull myself up to help, but Andropov held me closer to his chest.

"I'm not letting you fight Kluke…you'll get hurt." He whispered as I felt his arms start to tremble. I turned my gaze to him and lifted a finger to his cheek.

"Andropov… are you... are you crying for me?" I asked him as I wiped a tear from his face. He shook his head and smiled.

"No….I just know what you're going to say next….and it really hurts knowing it." He replied. I smiled and released myself from his grasp. He helped me rise to my feet and he looked at me with a smile. "The fight is over, we're safe. And you did all of this-"

"-getting hurt-"

"-to protect those who can't protect themselves" He finished as I started into his sapphire eyes, I felt my face move in and I felt my lips brush against his. I gasped and quickly attempted to back away, but he just pulled my lips back onto his. I have to admit, it was very sloppy, but I really enjoyed it. I pulled away first and stared out at Bouquet who was holding Shu with passion, his head dug between her breasts. I looked over at Zola, who was being embraced by the king and Marumaro at her side. I turned to Sahlia and Jiro, who were actually holding a peaceful conversation. I couldn't help but smile when I watched the criminal's board the ship followed by King Jibral and Zola, a few soldiers as well.

Everything was at peace again. I smiled and looked over at a old book that was on the ground. I picked it up and gasped at the data inside, I saw Bouquet run over.

"I was trying to get that! There's information in there and everything!" She yelled as she waved her arms up and down in the air. I smiled and held the book to my chest.

"Yeah, it contains everything, to the very detail" I whispered as I held the one single book, that was really a diary that was held by Nene and the evil after.

_This was truly a miracle._

_Now I wonder…._

_What could happen next? I mean….wasn't I supposed to be in school right about now?_

**May 14****th****, Part 3: Final**

That's it for _A Phoenix's Ultimate War of Fate and Hate!_ I hope you enjoyed the read. It was a short ending but you never know…the A Phoenix's series may or may not continue….but if it does it's defiantly only going to focus on school~ Hehehe~


End file.
